justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Connect the Dots
Connect the Dots is the tenth storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "In the wake of the victory in Insula Fonte, Sheldon lures Rico to an old Lighthouse. Dimah and Mario, eyes already turned to liberating Insula Dracon, investigate a mysterious weapon that's setting fire to all vehicles that approach the base of Corda Dracon." It's advised to liberate the small military outpost Guardia Massos II at the north-east of Insula Dracon before starting the mission. It has a SAM that could be helpful. Walkthrough Tom congratulates Rico on the success at Insula Fonte. He then informs Rico that Mario is in trouble and that the 3 Military Corvettes that just went past are on their way to reinforce the Medici Military units that are already in action. "Crashie", Tom's Agency buddy, lands an Urga Hrom D in Rebellion colors. Any vehicle brought to the mission will be gone, so take the provided helicopter after the cut-scene. Rico yells at Tom and tells him that he will hold him responsible if anything happens to Mario and Dimah. The Corvettes will have broken up their formation and be kilometers apart. They'll closely pass the small islands south of the capital. The islands have small military outposts with a few SAMs. It's easy to avoid them by flying above their range. Destroy the Corvettes. Mario will contact you to brag about being an action hero and having blown up a boat, but he's still in need of backup. Get close to him. As you approach him, you'll have to fly over a few more of the small SAM outposts. Mario will be very close to Guardia Massos II (also equipped with a SAM). Mario's CS Powerrun 77 is being troubled by 3 Custode 29 patrol boats. In addition to the boats, 3 helicopters will soon approach from the direction of the capitol. Destroy them as well (or let your friendly SAM take care of them). Board the "Rebel Gunboat". Mario explains that Dimah isn't able to drive past a nearby minefield and he wants to play with the machine gun. There's one more random rebel to operate the right side machine gun. Dimah has equipped the boat with turbo jump and nitrous, but those won't really be needed. You'll have to drive through the minefield ahead and then pass a couple more military boats. Don't worry about the boats, your side gunners will be immortal and will easily kill any enemies. Eventually you'll reach the dock of some small town. The dock has a crashed Rebellion helicopter and a couple of dead tourists. In a cut-scene Rico will inform Dimah that her contacts are dead, but she's not worried. Get back to the boat and continue the trip. You may ignore any attacking military vehicles, because your side gunners are still immortal and will easily destroy them all. The path takes you through an underground military base where a few boats and a couple of helicopters attack. After that, (or was it before that?), there's the next stop at some ancient ruins. The ruins have another crashed rebel helicopter and a rusted CS Powerrun 77. The contacts (again tourists) will be dead. Rico is worried about the next contacts, but Dimah is not. After passing the next minefield, you'll reach the docks at Vico Maquerello, another small town. The next contacts are Teo and Annika. They're fine. Annika will immediately ask why they want to piss off Di Ravello and asks for twice her pay, but Dimah refuses. When the cut-scene ends, you'll be attacked by multiple waves of army, navy and helicopters. Don't just stand on the dock. Grapple around and use cover. You'll see the health bars of your friends, but they're bad-asses and don't need cover. In fact the only thing you should worry about is the boat health. When the attack is over, the team drives the same (now damaged) CS Powerrun 77 to the next Rebellion base, Grotta Contrabandero in Cauda province. Mario got shot at the dock battle, but Teo is said to be a good field surgeon and will help. Trivia *Strangely, at the first contact area, when Rico goes up to the tourists, the cutscene will show Rico remarking the contacts are dead, but when the cutscene ends, Rico is facing two dead rebels. This could confuse the player as the dead contacts are actually behind Rico. *When it first appears, the Urga Hrom D engines will be smoking. Strangely they'll stop smoking soon. Usually the engines will be smoking when the helicopter is very damaged. *In a few continuity errors, Mario, Rico, and Dimah can briefly be seen on a military CS Powerrun 77, but then they somehow move to the Rebellion Powerrun 77 to the left of that military boat. At the cove, the rebel Powerrun 77 is magically switched back to a military version. *Completing Guardia Massos II is unnecessary, but helpful, as the SAM in that outpost can take down the hostile choppers attacking you and Mario. *Completing Cinta, Vico Maquerello, and Espia Bassa doesn't break the game. Military forces will still spawn at the latter two locations, although rebel forces will be very helpful in distracting/killing them. **This is the only time you will find CS Navajo wrecks at the former two locations and the second contact location. Gallery JC3 three missions at once.png|Driving the Stria Obrero from the end of Of Cows and Wine to the beginning of this mission, while doing a Random Encounter along the way. Connect the Dots (reinforcement boats).png|Destroy the Corvettes. Connect the Dots (rebel gunboat in trouble).png|Rebel gunboat in trouble. Connect the Dots (second contact location).png|Second contact location. Connect the Dots (last minefield).png|Last minefield. Annika Svennson.png|Annika: "Why would you wanna piss off Di Ravello?" Rico, Mario and Teo.png|Rico and Mario meeting Teo. Connect the Dots (multi-wave shootout).png|Beginning of the shoot-out. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions